Monster
by summer dash
Summary: Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang di dunia ini memusuhiku, aku tidak takut jika semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk membunuhku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau membenciku dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah disampingku. AU. Republish
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MONSTER**

**AU, Lil bit Gore inside, Rated M just for the Theme**

_Dedicated for event ALM II_

**Idea by Mine, Story by Iris (taintedIris)**

**Theme: Quote**

"_The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them and turn your backs against me." ―BigBang_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, hal yang tak lazim jika disaat seperti itu kau justru melihat seorang anak kecil, berusia sekitar 6 tahun, berjalan sendirian tanpa kehadiran seorang pendamping. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata melihat dengan heran saat seorang bocah berambut merah berjalan sendirian ditengah kota pada jam-jam seperti ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya memutuskan untuk membawa bocah laki-laki─ yang dirasanya tersesat itu ke kantor polisi, saat tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasori, sang bocah berambut merah memutuskan untuk berjalan di lorong-lorong perkotaan, tempat yang menurutnya cocok bagi orang-orang sepertinya. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu terdiam saat tanpa sengaja indra penciumannya merasakan aroma seorang anak perempuan. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekati ke arah aroma itu berasal, kepala mungilnya itu tertekuk ke samping saat melihat sesosok gadis kecil sedang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut lorong, dekat tong-tong tempat sampah berada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori pada gadis kecil itu. Sasori bisa melihat jika tubuh gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengarkan suaranya. Takut-takut sang gadis kecil mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan bola mata berwarna viridian miliknya yang memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Nampak lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Hiks… a… aku tersesat," jawabnya tergugu. Tubuh Sasori menegang saat ia merasakan kehadiran sosok sejenisnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan menyadari bahwa sosok itu berada cukup jauh dari mereka, tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya dengan gelisah. Tatapan Sasori kembali ke gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang kini dilihatnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan, entah mengapa ia merasa peduli pada gadis kecil ini.

"Namaku Sasori, aku akan mengantarmu," putusnya mantap. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Be… benarkah? _Arigatou_!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan penuh harap. Mungkin bocah kecil berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar bisa mengantarnya. "Ah iya, namaku Sakura," ujar Sakura dengan riang, Sasori tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Bocah kecil itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang gadis kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Saat ini Sasori bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih yang menolongnya─ yang ia ibaratkan sebagai seorang putri seperti di buku cerita yang sering ibunya bacakan sebelum ia tidur. "Apakah kau tahu rumahku dimana?"

"Hm! Aku bisa tahu dimana rumahmu dengan penciumanku. Nanti kau naik saja diatas punggungku," ujar Sasori dengan yakin. Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya, ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan Sasori saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya tubuh Sasori mulai dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan rune kuno.

Mata gadis kecil itu terbelalak saat sebuah sayap berwarna hitam pekat terbentang lebar di punggung Sasori. Mata Sasori yang Sakura yakini tadinya berwarna karamel pun telah berubah warna menjadi kuning yang menyala di kegelapan malam, seperti mata kucing. Sakura mundur ketakutan saat melihat tanduk muncul di kepala Sasori, tanduk yang berwarna merah sama seperti warna rambut sang bocah lelaki.

"Ayo naik!" ujar Sasori sambil membelakangi tubuh Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk segera mengantar Sakura dengan cepat, sebelum sosok yang dirasakan kehadirannya muncul dihadapan mereka. Sasori membalikkan badannya, heran akan Sakura yang tak kunjung naik ke atas punggungnya, saat itu lah ia melihat Sakura yang sudah mundur ketakutan karena melihat perubahan sosoknya. "Apakah kau takut padaku? Aku janji aku tidak akan memakanmu," ujar Sasori dengan suara yang serak. Sakura sedikit bergidik saat mendengar perubahan suara Sasori, akan tetapi saat melihat raut wajah Sasori ia berusaha memberanikan dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok Sasori , ragu-ragu ia menyentuh tanduk yang ada di kepala Sasori, ia sedikit berjengit saat merasakan bahwa tanduk itu memiliki tekstur yang keras dan dingin─ hampir sama seperti tekstur batang besi.

"Apakah kau _monster_?" sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar dari bibir gadis kecil itu. Sakura mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya, secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Tandukmu hanya satu?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa tanduk Sasori hanya berada di sisi kepala bagian kanannya.

Sasori segera mengacak-acak rambut berwarna merah miliknya agar menutupi tanduk yang ada di kepalanya "Ayo naik ke atas punggungku, kita akan terbang menuju rumahmu," ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Sakura menunjukkan wajah yang tertarik saat Sasori mengatakan mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Dengan semangat gadis kecil itu segera melompat ke punggung pemuda yang tubuhnya hanya lebih tinggi satu inci darinya. Ia sangat gembira membayangkan bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumahnya dengan segera, bahkan ia akan terbang! Sakura berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan menceritakan pengalamannya malam ini pada teman-temannya, ia yakin mereka semua akan merasa iri padanya. Saking gembiranya ia bahkan melupakan bahwa Sasori belum menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai tanduknya sama sekali.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit bagi Sasori untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk melacak keberadaan rumah gadis itu, mengingat menurutnya Sakura memiliki aroma yang tajam. Rumah Sakura berada di pinggiran kota, sebuah rumah mungil bertipe _western_ dengan halaman depan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari punggungnya. Sasori sedikit terentak saat menyadari bahwa dari rumah Sakura tak hannya tercium aroma tubuh gadis kecil itu, tapi juga aroma yang selalu ia hindari sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kaumnya, aroma para _hunter_. Dengan segera Sasori mengembalikan sosoknya ke bentuk manusia miliknya, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan Sakura yang memandang takjub pada sosok dirinya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengedipkan matanya, gadis kecil itu nampaknya merasa kagum pada Sasori yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghilangkan sayapnya dan kembali ke sosok manusianya.

"Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi," ujar Sasori. Bocah kecil itu merasa lega saat ia tak mendapati hawa keberadaan kedua orang tua sang gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

"Apakah kau bisa mengajakku terbang lagi besok?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Eh... kenapa? Apakah aku berat sekali?" Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Teman di TK nya mengatakan bahwa ia gemuk, jadi gadis kecil itu berpikir mungkin itu alasan mengapa Sasori tak mau lagi mengajaknya terbang.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi besok. Aku harus pergi," ujar Sasori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apakah rumahmu jauh sekali?"tanya Sakura, ia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah alasan yang membuat Sasori harus pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak punya rumah..."

"Tapi kau bilang kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya," jelas Sasori. "Aku harus menghindari mereka," tambahnya pelan sehingga Sakura tak bisa mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal di besmen rumahku saja! _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi untuk menyimpan barang-barang. Kami sudah membangun sebuah gudang yang sangat besar di samping rumah," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia menawarkan_ basement_ tak terpakai di rumahnya untuk ditempati Sasori, teman barunya yang merangkap sebagai pangeran penolongnya.

"Aku tid─"

"Kumohon! Aku… aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku akan memberimu makan! Aku janji! Aku yakin _kaa-san_ tidak akan tahu, aku pernah memelihara kuro di besmen, dan _kaa-san_ tidak tahu, tapi… tapi kuro sudah mati hueeeeee," Sakura tiba-tiba menangis, ia teringat akan nasib kuro, kucing terlantar yang ia pelihara secara rahasia di _basement_ rumahnya, mengingat orang tuanya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk memelihara hewan di rumah.

"Ah… uh… aku tahu, aku akan tinggal di basement rumahmu," ujar Sasori yang gelagapan karena Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar, air mata bahkan telah menghilang dari pipi ranumnya.

"Uh… iya…"

"Aku sayang Sasori!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan gembira, ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasori kini tengah memerah karena perbuatannya. Sasori tahu bahwa keputuan yang ia ambil salah, hidup satu atap dengan _hunter_ hanya akan membahayakannya dan _hunter_ itu sendiri, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura, ia tak ingin membuat teman barunya itu menangis dan bersedih.

**-MONSTER-**

Sasori sebenarnya menyukai tempat barunya. Meskipun itu _basement_ tapi cukup membuatnya nyaman. Tak seperti _basement_ kebanyakan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang, _basement_ ini justru nampak seperti sebuah kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi para tamu, karena nyatanya pada basement itu terdapat sebuah ranjang tak terpakai dan sebuah toilet yang untungnya masih dialiri air. Sasori sudah tinggal ditempat ini selama tiga hari. Di siang hingga sore hari Sakura akan datang dan mengajaknya bermain, mengingat pada saat itu kedua orang tua Sakura pergi bekerja. Terkadang mereka bermain rumah-rumahan─

"Sasori_-kun_ menjadi ayahnya, lalu aku menjadi ibunya. Usagi akan menjadi anak kita," ujar Sakura mengajak Sasori bermain rumah-rumahan. Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat dilihatnya Sakura sedang berpura-pura menyuapi Usagi, boneka kelinci miliknya.

"_Tou-san_! Kau harusnya bekerja!" ujar Sakura saat ia mendapati Sasori hanya terdiam menatapnya.

─atau bermain sang putri dan pangeran.

"Sasori_-kun_, kau harus melawan mereka sebelum datang menyelamatkanku!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sasori tak mengerti, ia bingung apa yang haris diselamatkannya, toh Sakura hanya dikelilingi oleh boneka-boneka miliknya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Karena mereka jahat Sasori_-kun_! Sebagai pangeranku kau harus menyelamatkanku!" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil bersedekap dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Setelah itu kau baru menciumku, pangeran harus selalu mencium putrinya," pipi Sasori merona merah saat mendengar perkataan teman barunya itu. "Kau akan menyelamatkanku bukan?"

"Uh… tentu…"

"Bagus! Setelah itu kau harus menciumku!"

Wajah Sasori memerah saat mengingat bahwa siang tadi ia harus mati-matian meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa ciuman sang pangeran pada putri hanya di pipinya, butuh waktu setengah jam baginya untuk melakukannya mengingat Sakura bersikeras bahwa sang pangeran selalu mencium sang putri di bibirnya. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia harus bersikap biasa mengingat malam ini ia berjanji untuk mengajak Sakura terbang saat kedua orang tuanya telah tertidur.

Sasori sedang berpikir akan membawa Sakura kemana saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, ribuan huruf rune kuno mulai menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia pernah mengalami saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia mulai merasakan hawa pembunuh dari seorang _hunter_ yang sengaja mengaktifkan auranya.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kizashi saat mendapati istrinya tengah menghela nafas didepan pintu kamar anaknya.

"Aku baru saja menidurkan Sakura, aku heran malam ini ia susah sekali untuk ditidurkan. Ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki janji untuk terbang bersama temannya saat ini," ujar Mebuki sambil menemani suaminya yang sedang menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Terbang?"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, mungkin ia hanya berkhayal sepeti biasanya," ujar Mebuki menenangkan suaminya.

"Ah, apakah kau sudah berhasil menanyai Sakura mengenai siapa yang membawanya kembali saat tersesat kemarin?"

"Seperti biasanya, dia hanya berkata bahwa seorang pangeran telah menolongnya," ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Pangeran huh? Sebaiknya kau mulai berhenti menceritakan kisah-kisah dongeng padanya, itu hanya akan merusak otaknya" omel Kizashi pelan.

"Hahaha katakan aja jika kau takut bahwa putri tercintamu akan dibawa pergi oleh pangerannya," goda istrinya.

"Hah, kita lihat saja nanti jika ada pangeran yang berani menghadapi raja bengis ini!"

"Hahahahahahaha," tawa Mebuki menggema di rumah mereka. "Kau akan _melakukannya _lagi malam ini?" tawa Mebuki berhenti saat menyadari pakaian yang tengah digunakan suaminya.

"Hm, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berkeliaran… aku khawatir," jawab Kizashi.

"_Souka_… kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat mendapati Kizashi yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu dimana pisau perakku?"

"Uhm, kalau tidak salah masih berada di _basement_, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," ujar Mebuki sambil beranjak menuju ke _basement_ rumah mereka.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

**-MONSTER-**

Sepasang suami isteri Haruno itu sedikit berjengit heran mendapati pintu menuju _basement _tidak terkunci, padahal seingat mereka beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengunci pintu itu, setelah mendapati Sakura diam-diam memelihara kucing di sana. Dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut lagi adalah karena lampu _basement _tersebut menyala.

"Seingatku aku sudah mengunci pintu _basement_ dan mematikan lampu. Apa kau yang menyalakannya, Kizashi?" tanya Mebuki dengan kebingungan yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Suaminya menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah yang terakhir kali kemari itu kau?"

Sepasang suami istri itu bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah bingung yang nampak pada wajah keduanya. Pasti ini ulah Sakura _lagi._

"Ya sudah. Ayo segera ambil perlengkapanmu. Aku yakin ini pasti ulah Sakura." ujar Mebuki sambil mendesah pelan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura membuka pintu itu padahal sebelumnya ia yakin sekali ia sudah menguncinya dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di lemari pakaiannya. Kizashi yang nampaknya mengetahui pemikiran sang istri pun menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Haruno."

Mebuki melirik suaminya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan."

Sang suami tertawa sejenak sebelum ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh sang istri yang berjalan di belakang. Langkah Kizashi terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dasar tangga.

"Kau dengar itu?"

Mebuki pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia nampaknya memang sedaritadi sudah waspada sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya pada tangga pertama. Firasatnya mengatakan saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam situasi yang kurang bagus.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura simpan di sini?

Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu pelan, hingga rasanya kakinya seperti tidak menapak di atas tangga berlapiskan marmer tersebut.

Kegelapanlah yang mereka lihat ketika mereka semakin mendekati dasar tangga, serta suara geraman rendah yang terdengar di sana. Kizashi pun menyalakan sakelar lampu untuk dapat melihat _basement _rumahnya dengan jelas.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok bocah dengan huruf-huruf _rune _disekujur tubuhnya yang tengah mengerang lemah. Sayap berbulu hitam pekat membentang begitu lebar. Kuku-kuku jari bocah berambut merah tersebut memanjang. Tanduk berwarna semerah darah nampak keluar dari sisi kepalanya.

Dan bocah itu berbalik, menampilkan kepada sepasang suami itu sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning cerah yang berkilat penuh nafsu akan darah. Nafas bocah lelaki itu tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya menggeram lemah.

Kizashi mendecih dan mengambil peralatan tajam apapun yang berada di sana dengan segera. Ia pun menahan pergerakan sang bocah iblis dengan besi yang berada di kedua tangannya sembari melirik ke arah sang istri yang berdiri ketakutan tak jauh dari sana.

"Mebuki, lari!"

Namun baru saja wanita itu akan berlari, bocah iblis itu dengan kecepatan kilat menggunakan tongkat besi yang menahan tubuhnya untuk melompat dan menangkap pergerakan wanita yang baru saja menginjak tangga pertama.

Manik mata _viridian _Kizashi terbelalak lebar mendengar suara jeritan Mebuki serta sang bocah iblis yang kini menancapkan giginya pada leher wanita itu.

"MEBUKIIIIIIIIIII!"

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MONSTER**

**AU, Lil bit Gore inside, Rated M just for the Theme**

_Dedicated for event ALM II_

**Idea by Mine, Story by Iris (taintedIris)**

**Theme: Quote**

"_The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them and turn your backs against me." ―BigBang_

Kedua bola mata _viridian _itu terbuka tatkala terbayang dalam mimpinya wajah sang pangeran berambut merah yang menunggunya di _basement _malam itu. Sekejap tubuh mungilnya langsung beranjak dari kasur empuk dengan sprai berwarna merah muda bercorak kupu-kupu berwarna-warninya. Rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menyerang kedua mata lenyap seketika ketika melihat jarum jam pada jam di atas meja tidurnya menunjuk ke arah angka dua dini hari.

"Celaka, Sasori_-kun_ pasti sudah menungguku!" pekik gadis itu kepada udara di depannya.

Buru-buru ia ambil jaket bulu-bulu dengan boneka kelinci pada sisi dadanya yang tergantung di dekat pintu serta mengenakan sandal berwarna merah mudanya. Ia buka pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun karena takut akan membangunkan kedua orangtuanya. Masih teringat oleh dirinya peringatan sang ibu untuk menyuruhnya tidur beberapa jam yang lalu dan tawa kecil wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tatkala Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak tidur karena ia ingin terbang bersama Sasori malam ini.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal.

'Kenapa sih _Kaa-san_ tidak percaya padaku?'―batinnya sembari melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya ketika pintu di depannya telah terbuka sempurna tanpa menimbulkan suara. Senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya.

'Aman!' ujarnya dalam hati lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu di depannya sama pelannya seperti saat ia membukanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan dengan tatapan waswas. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan dan kiri sesekali, mengantisipasi kemunculan orangtuanya saat ia sedang berusaha kabur menuju _basement _tempat Sasori telah menunggunya. Nampak keringat dingin mengucur pada pelipisnya karena tegang. Beruntung kedua orangtuanya selalu membiarkan rumahnya selalu diterangi lampu sehingga ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk berjalan. Kalau rumahnya gelap ia tidak mungkin bisa mengendap-endap seperti ini.

Dan sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu dari kayu _mahogany _tebal yang membatasi dirinya dengan sebuah tangga berbentuk spiral yang mengarah menuju tempat Sasori tinggal. Sakura sekali lagi melirik ke arah kanan kirinya. Rasa takut dan tegang ia rasakan ketika memikirkan bayang-bayang _Kaa-san_ ataupun _Tou-san_ nya mendapati kenakalannya mengendap-endap ke _basement _tengah malam begini.

Buru-buru ia tepis bayangan wajah marah kedua orangtuanya dan membuka pintu yang ia takutkan terkunci. Dan sepasang manik hijau anggurnya terbelalak mendapati pintu di depannya terbuka sedikit setelah ia putar grendel pintunya.

Sebuah lengkungan manis kembali terbentuk.

'_Bingo!'_ batinnya senang sambil membuka pintu di depannya lebih lebar lagi.

Dan kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat di depannya. Kemungkinan besar Sasori sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu, atau kedua orangtuanya telah mematikannya sebelum mengunci pintu dari luar. Sakura sedikit panik memikirkan _Kaa-san _ataupun _Tou-san _mungkin sudah mengetahui Sakura menyimpan Sasori di sana, namun Sakura buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya untuk menepis pemikirannya tadi.

'Tidak mungkin! Kalau memang ketahuan pasti _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _sudah mencecariku dengan berbagai ceramah sedaritadi dan tidak akan membiarkan aku tidur sampai aku meminta maaf kepada mereka.' batin Sakura. Refleks kepalanya terangguk dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya. Manik mata yang selalu terlihat jenaka itu kini memicing dengan serius, mengikuti pemikirannya yang dalam menurutnya.

Sakura pun berjalan menuruni tangga di depannya tanpa perlu menyalakan lampu, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu bercat putih susu itu dan memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat gerak-geriknya. Kedua kakinya menapaki satu demi satu tangga dengan tepat. Ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan tangga-tangga berlapiskan ubin marmer tersebut karena ia memang sering menghabiskan waktu di _basement _ini.

Tanpa sengaja indera penciumannya menangkap bau anyir yang menyerbak di udara. Sakura sontak menutup hidungnya, tak kuat dengan bau yang mendadak masuk ke dalam alat pernapasannya.

'Apa Sasori_-kun _memakan ikan?' tanya Sakura dalam hati tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya yang lain meraba tembok di dekatnya, jaga-jaga agar ia tidak terjatuh jika ia salah menginjak dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Semakin ia turun, bau amis itu semakin menguar tajam, membuat dasar perut Sakura seperti terkocok-kocok karena mual. Dan semakin ia turun ke bawah, semakin pekat penglihatannya karena tak ada sumber cahaya di sana. Jantung mungil gadis itu mulai berdentum panik.

'Apa Sasori tidak ada di sana?'―Ia menenggak ludah yang tersangkut di kerongkongan dengan gugup.

_Claak!_

Suara sandal yang menginjak sesuatu yang basah adalah bunyi yang pertama kali ia dengar ketika kaki mungilnya berpijak pada dasar tangga di belakangnya, serta bunyi krasak-krusuk dan bunyi lecap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bulu romanya meremang, serta rasa mual semakin terasa tatkala bau anyir itu tercium makin tajam, seakan hanya bau itulah yang memenuhi udara.

_Thud!_

Kedua bahu Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika suara seperti benda yang terjatuh terdengar olehnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menabrak apapun. Kaki mungilnya refleks bergerak mundur, menimbulkan bunyi yang ditimbulkan kakinya sebelumnya.

Dan iris _viridian _itu terbelalak mendapati sepasang mata berwarna kuning menyala yang memandanginya di kepekatan ruangan _basement _tersebut. Mata itu terlihat begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dan jika tatapan memang bisa membunuh, ia pastilah sudah dijemput oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa sedaritadi. Kedua bibir mungil Sakura terbuka dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Kedua mata itu…

"Sa-Sasori..._-kun_?" cicit Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar suara berupa pergerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh makluk asing yang dari matanya saja dapat Sakura kenali, karena beberapa hari sebelumnya ia pernah melihat mata itu.

Tubuhnya bergerak mundur seiring gerakan si pemilik mata kuning yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Dan tanpa sengaja tangannya yang sedaritadi meraba dinding menekan sakelar lampu di sana, membuat kegelapan itu lenyap karena cahaya lampu.

Yang berikutnya Sakura lihat membuat detak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Di depannya berdiri, sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini basah dibanjiri darah. Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam pekat membentang di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu, serta jejak-jejak huruf _rune _melingkupi sekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Sepasang matanya yang nampak bagaikan mata kucing terbelalak lebar melihat sosok merah muda di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang memerah karena darah mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura…?!" ujar lelaki itu serak.

Namun bukanlah hal itu yang membuat seluruh perhatian Sakura tersita, melainkan potongan-potongan tak bernyawa yang berceceran di lantai marmer _basement _rumahnya, pun genangan darah yang membanjiri lantai itu dengan warna merah pekat.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu terpaku saat melihat dua kepala manusia yang bentuknya tak utuh lagi terbujur kaku di atas lantai.

Kedua kaki mungil Sakura melemas. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar terduduk di atas lantai, membuatnya berjengit kaget mendapati sesuatu yang basah di bawahnya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat di depan matanya, membuat kedua manik _viridian _itu semakin terbelalak lebar sampai-sampai bisa keluar dari rongga matanya, ketika mendapati cairan pekat berwarna _crimson _pada kedua telapak tangannya. Bau amis tertangkap oleh organ pernapasannya yang tadi sempat lumpuh sejenak.

"Sa-Sakura …"

Suara serak itu seakan tak terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Karena pada detik berikutnya suara jeritan pilu terlepas dari kerongkongan gadis itu serta kepekatan yang memenuhi penglihatan Sakura setelahnya.

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua manik _viridian _itu menatap kosong ke arah kumpulan anak-anak seusianya yang tengah bermain bersama dengan girang. Dagunya ia senderkan pada tempurung lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kedua kaki yang terlipat di depan matanya. Tubuhnya bergoyang dan bergetar sendiri tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak peristiwa pembantaian di kediaman Haruno. Kasus itu akhirnya diputuskan merupakan kasus mutilasi yang memang akhir-akhir ini merajalela di kota kecil tersebut. Dan setelah itu Sakura dibawa ke panti asuhan karena ia tak memiliki sanak keluarga lain selain orangtuanya yang sekarang telah tiada.

Gadis mungil yang sebelumnya selalu ceria itu berubah menjadi gadis pemurung dan suram. Tawa riangnya yang dulu selalu menggema kini tak terdengar lagi, pun tatapan matanya yang selalu berbinar menjadi kosong dan tak bercahaya seperti sebelumnya. Kini Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di pojok ruangan mengamati anak-anak lain yang tertawa bersama, membiarkan dirinya terkungkung dalam kegelapan sendirian.

Tidak-tidak, bukannya anak-anak itu tidak mengajaknya bermain, hanya saja mereka telah mencoba beberapa kali namun gadis gula kapas itu tak pernah memberikan respon sama sekali terhadap penawaran mereka. Dan mereka akhirnya lelah untuk mencoba dan membiarkan kawan baru mereka itu sendirian.

Dan sejak saat itu sosok bermata kuning itu tak nampak lagi batang hidungnya. Yang Sakura ingat, saat membuka matanya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok pria berusia empat puluh tahunan memakai seragam polisi yang menatapnya khawatir, serta sesosok wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan topi berlambangkan tanda tambah berwarna merah di tengahnya. Dan saat polisi berambut gelap itu mengajukan pertanyaan padanya, entah kenapa mulutnya tak mau membuka. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atau pun sesekali hanya diam ketika para perawat mengajaknya bicara.

Kedua iris hijau anggurnya menatap ke udara dengan tatapan kosong.

Pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis seumuran dengannya yang terjatuh ketika sedang berlari mengejar kawannya. Gadis itu nampak mengerang kesakitan dan mulai terisak sembari memegangi lututnya yang dihiasi oleh setetes dua tetes likuid berwarna merah pekat. Bola matanya seketika terbelalak. Rasa terkocok-kocok menyinggahi perutnya yang baru saja terisi dengan dua potong roti panggang dengan ham dan telur serta segelas susu putih yang ia santap untuk sarapan pagi.

"Hoeek!"

Tangan kanannya berusaha menutup mulutnya yang kini mengeluarkan potongan-potongan makanannya yang belum sempat tercerna untuk keluar dari mulutnya, namun gagal, karena justru semakin banyak yang keluar dari rongga mungil itu.

"Hoeekkk!"

Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram perutnya yang masih terasa begitu mual. Perhatian teman-temannya yang sebelumnya tertuju kepada si gadis yang terluka kini teralihkan menuju sosok gadis merah muda yang sebelumnya terduduk diam di pojokan. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berlari mencari ibu asuh mereka.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas pada wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Wanita itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya di belakang Sakura dan mengusap punggung gadis mungil yang bergetar tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan, _kau kenapa? Apa kau masuk angin? Ayo keluarkan, jangan ditahan lagi."

"Hoeeekk!"

Kumpulan anak-anak kecil itu berdiri terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan mereka dengan ngeri, karena sedaritadi gadis merah muda itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kuning kehijauan berbau asam beserta potongan makanan yang tak tercerna dari mulutnya. Bahkan beberapa anak langsung merasa mual melihat pemandangan tersebut dan buru-buru memasuki rumah mereka. Beberapa anak menutup hidungnya karena mencium bau tak sedap yang memenuhi udara yang mereka hirup.

Manik mata itu berkaca-kaca, antara nyeri dan pahit yang ia rasakan pada pangkal tenggorokannya. Dan kembali pandangannya menangkap likuid merah yang masih membekas pada lutut si anak yang terduduk tak jauh di depannya.

Kembali rasa mual menyerang perutnya.

"Hoeekkk!"

**-MONSTER-**

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengeluarkan semua yang berada dalam perut kecilnya. Kini ia telah berganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena cairan muntahnya sendiri. Sang ibu asuh nampak tengah menyisir helai-helai pendek merah muda milik Sakura sembari menatap punggung gadis itu dengan cemas.

Dua bulan sudah sejak bagian kepolisian mengantarkan gadis merah muda ini ke rumahnya. Dan rasa iba langsung menyergap dalam kalbunya tatkala mendengar penuturan sang polisi mengenai keadaan gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut. Melihat kematian kedua orangtuanya di depan mata, apalagi kematian tersebut bukanlah kematian yang normal―mutilasi―membuat wanita paruh baya itu langsung menyayangi sosok mungil yang nampaklah begitu rapuh sehabis keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menjalani tes psikologi dan tes-tes lainnya yang membuat kantung mata nampak samar di bawah manik mata _viridian _gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Anak tunggal dari pasangan keluarga Haruno yang cukup terkenal di kota kecil itu, mengingat pasangan Haruno adalah pasangan yang amat murah hati dan selalu menolong sesamanya yang membutuhkan. Ia ingat, pasangan ini pernah datang ke rumahnya dua kali untuk memberikan sumbangan demi kelangsungan rumah asuh miliknya yang bisa dibilang tidak besar ini.

Itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sakura di sini dan mengasuhnya dengan rasa sayang yang sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang yang ia berikan pada anak asuhnya yang lain.

Namun nampaknya kondisi kejiwaan Sakura tidaklah stabil semenjak peristiwa itu. Kerap kali ia mendapati Sakura menjerit histeris dalam tidurnya di tengah malam, mendapati tatapan ketakutan yang amatlah jelas dari manik _viridian_-nya yang terbelalak lebar, serta tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Ataupun tingkah aneh Sakura yang kadang selalu melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya, seakan-akan ia diawasi oleh seseorang. Dan Sakura tak pernah sekalipun terlihat mengobrol dengan anak asuhnya. Ia selalu memilih makan sendirian di pojok ruang makan, itupun kadang ia tidak menyentuh makanannya dan pergi entah kemana. Dan anak asuhnya yang lain dengan senang hati akan menyentuh jatah makan Sakura yang belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

Dan tatapan mata Sakura, begitu kosong dan suram, seakan tak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia tentu mengerti dengan rasa sedih yang pastinya gadis itu rasakan ketika melihat peristiwa mengerikan itu di depan matanya, namun tetap saja rasanya ada yang janggal dari tatapan gadis itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat gadis itu ketakutan?

Dan setelah peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika gadis itu muntah tanpa sebab. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengecek suhu tubuh gadis mungil itu, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak panas seperti yang ia duga. Pada awalnya ia berpikiran bahwa Sakura masuk angin karena kurang tidur dan sering melewatkan waktu makannya, namun melihat potongan-potongan makanan yang gadis mungil itu keluarkan tadi serta suhu tubuh normal Sakura membuatnya semakin cemas.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di malam itu?

Gerakan menyisir rambutnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Ia pun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan si gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, walau tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan.

"Obaa-_chan _akan membuka pintu, ya? Sakura-_chan _bisa 'kan menunggu di sini sebentar?"

Namun Sakura diam saja. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada wajah wanita di depannya yang memberikan senyum lemah setelah menghela nafas sejenak. Wanita bersurai hitam keputihan itu pun kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum sejenak ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tak bergeming dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan si gadis merah muda itu untuk melihat tamunya yang menunggu di depan sana.

Wanita itu tak menyadari sedaritadi tatapan kosong Sakura mengikuti pergerakannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu. Perlahan, tangan mungil Sakura meraih sisir berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di meja, dan dengan sisir itu ia merapikan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Pandangan matanya kembali tertuju ke arah bayangannya di cermin rias.

**-MONSTER-**

Suara bel itu kembali menggema diiringi langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh, menimbulkan suara sedikit gaduh karena kakinya yang terbungkus sandal rumah beradu dengan lantai dari kayu di bawahnya. Air mukanya nampak gelisah, takut kalau ternyata tamunya sudah menunggu di depan pintu sedaritadi tanpa ia sadari.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia pun menggeser benda yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dan rumahnya, untuk mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan rambut keperakannya yang melawan gravitasi berdiri di depannya dengan buku bersampul oranye di depan wajahnya yang sebagiannya tertutup masker. Dan buku itu langsung tersingkir dari wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu di depannya.

"Ah. Apa benar ini adalah Panti Asuhan Tsubaki?" suara berat dan sedikit serak terdengar dari balik masker hitam lelaki itu.

Sang ibu asuh pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata antara bingung dan aneh, karena seingatnya hari ini ia membuat janji dengan seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahunan, alih-alih pemuda yang entah berapa umurnya yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Bisa ia tebak lelaki ini membentuk senyuman yang tertutup maskernya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di depannya.

"Ah ya benar. Silahkan masuk, kita bisa berbicara dengan lebih nyaman di dalam." tawar wanita itu sembari menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri agar lelaki berambut keperakan itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan anggukanlah yang ia terima. Lelaki itu pun memasuki rumah bergaya jepang kuno itu, membuka sepatunya dan mengenakan alas rumah yang tersedia di rak sepatu.

Wanita bersurai hitam keputihan itu menuntun lelaki itu menuju ruang tamu rumahnya yang memang khusus untuk tamu yang datang hanya sekedar untuk mengadopsi anak ataupun ingin memberikan sumbangan. Lelaki berambut perak itu tanpa perlu repot mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas sofa berwarna gading yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau anda bisa menunggu sebentar, saya ingin mengambil minuman dahulu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu sopan.

"Ah ya, tentu saja, saya tak keberatan."

Wanita tua itu pun segera berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan sang tamu yang kini mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati sejenak. Iris _obsidian_-nya mengerjap sekali, sebelum ia kembali merilekskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang ia duduki dan kembali menekuni buku oranye di tangannya.

Baru ia membaca dua halaman, sosok wanita itu telah kembali dengan membawa dua buah gelas yang berisi kopi hitam dan teh madu di atas nampan kayu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan renta wanita itu kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi likuid dengan kandungan kafein berwarna pekat di depannya, sementara cangkir yang lain berada di depan wanita tersebut. Walau hidungnya tertutup masker, dapat ia cium dengan jelas aroma sedap yang berasal dari minuman di depannya.

"Silahkan."

"Oh ya, anda tak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya, Tsubaki-_san."_

Wanita bernama Tsubaki itu nampak terkejut saat namanya meluncur dari bibir pria di depannya, namun rasanya wajar saja kalau lelaki dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasinya ini mengetahui namanya, karena ia sendiri memang cukup terkenal di daerah ini.

Sebagai seorang ibu asuh tentu saja.

Lelaki berambut perak itu nampak memasukkan kembali buku bersampul oranyenya ke dalam kantung mantel berwarna pekatnya. Dan kemudian, kesepuluh jemari panjang pemuda itu saling bertautan dan diletakkan di depan lututnya dengan posisi menggantung, dengan pergelangan tangan yang diletakkan pada lututnya.

"Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, Tsubaki -_san_, saya ingin mengadopsi anak bernama Haruno Sakura yang anda rawat di sini."

Bola mata biru laut wanita tua itu terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan pria asing di depannya ini. Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu…

Lelaki itu berdeham sejenak sembari mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Aah anda pasti terkejut mendengar permintaan saya yang terkesan mencurigakan. Sebelumnya saya perkenalkan diri saya dulu. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah kawan lama dari almarhum ayah Sakura." ujar lelaki bernama Kakashi itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita itu, dan dibalas oleh wanita yang kelihatannya masih sedikit bingung.

"Dan saya kemari untuk mengadopsi Sakura, sesuai permintaan almarhum ayahnya kepada saya dulu." Lanjutnya. Tsubaki pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke arah lelaki yang kini ia yakini sudah berusia di atas kepala tiga.

"Apa saya bisa melihat Sakura?"

Manik mata Tsubaki mengerjap sejenak mendengar permintaan lelaki itu. Ia pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Akan saya panggilkan anak itu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama wanita tua itu telah menghilang di balik tembok berwarna putih pucat. Kakashi pun kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sebelumnya tertunda hanya untuk menghentikannya lagi karena tak sampai dua menit ia menghitung, wanita itu telah kembali dengan sesosok gadis mungil berambut gulali yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang ia berikan kepadanya.

Kakashi tertegun melihat keadaan puteri semata wayang almarhum kawan lamanya ini.

Wanita tua itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. Senyum nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Tangan wanita itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Sakura-_chan, _kenalkan ini Hatake Kakashi -_jiisan_."

Sakura masih menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kosong yang sama. Kakashi nampak segera memasukkan buku oranyenya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan berjalan menuju gadis berusia enam tahun tersebut, berjongkok di depannya hingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar.

Telapak tangan kekar lelaki itu meraih pucuk kepala merah muda itu dan membelainya lembut, untuk mendapati pemandangan mengerikan pada detik berikutnya.

Gambaran mengenai pembantaian suami istri Haruno. Tidak-tidak, gadis itu tidak berada di sana ketika orangtuanya dibantai habis-habisan, namun gadis mungil itu melihat dengan jelas siapa pelakunya.

Giginya bergemeretak, namun tak terlihat oleh wanita tua itu karena mulutnya memang tertutup masker. Bola mata _obsidian_-nya sejenak berubah warna menjadi semerah darah detik itu, namun kembali menghitam ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Kakashi segera beranjak bangun. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Ia pun membuka kancing atas mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tebal yang cukup tebal dari sana lalu menyerahkan kepada si wanita tua yang kini kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

"Tolong surat pengadopsiannya di urus secepatnya. Dan maaf saya harus segera pergi, karena saya masih harus mengurus banyak hal di sini yang berhubungan dengan Sakura."

Lelaki itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa perlu dipandu oleh Tsubaki, dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu geser di depannya setelah dengan kecepatan kilat Kakashi mengenakan kembali sepatunya dan meletakkan sandal yang sebelumnya ia kenakan dengan rapi ke dalam rak sepatu.

Tsubaki masih tercengang saat itu, dengan Sakura yang tangannya masih ia genggam. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada amplop tebal di tangannya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?

**-MONSTER-**

Tepat dua hari kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke rumah asuh itu dengan mobil _Porsche _berwarna sepekat langit malam. Tsubaki pun mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk dan kemudian membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu. Gadis itu kini mengenakan terusan berwarna hijau _mint _dengan kardigan berleher rendah berwarna salem yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi lebar berwarna senada dengan kardigannya bertengger di atas kepalanya dengan pita berwarna kuning cerah dan bunga kamelia yang menghiasi topinya.

Dan sebuah koper kecil berisi pakaian-pakaian gadis merah muda itu turut berada di sana, menemani kedua orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk mengurus surat-surat yang harus ditandatangani terlebih dahulu di atas materai. Dan setelah tanda tangan yang terakhir terbubuhkan di atas kertas, Kakashi segera undur diri dari sana sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis mungil itu tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali ketika Kakashi membawanya pergi setelah membungkukkan dirinya sebentar dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawat Sakura selama dua bulan terakhir ini selama dirinya tak ada di sana.

Sosok wanita tua itu menatap punggung dua sosok manusia yang baru ia kenal baru-baru ini semakin menjauh. Dan tak lama, deru mesin mobil sport tersebut terdengar, dan dengan satu gerakan memutar pada stir, membuat kendaraan roda empat itu mulai bergerak mundur dan memutar menuju jalanan di depan pekarangan rumah besar tersebut.

Tsubaki menatap mobil berwarna kehitaman yang membawa kedua sosok manusia itu, hingga hanyalah titik kecil yang dapat ia lihat dari posisinya berdiri.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan manik sebiru lautan dalam yang meredup cahayanya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah asuhnya.

Dalam dasar hatinya, ia membisikkan doa untuk kebahagiaan gadis mungil yang baru ia kenal selama dua bulan ini. Semoga Sakura dapat kembali tersenyum di rumahnya yang baru.

**-MONSTER-**

Keheninganlah yang nampaknya menemani selama perjalanan mereka menuju bandara. Sesekali Kakashi melirik ke arah si gadis merah muda yang nampaknya tengah menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Kakashi pun menghela nafas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya yang sedikit lenggang karena sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

Dan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya mengerat tatkala kembali teringat olehnya penglihatan yang nampak padanya dua hari yang lalu, ketika potongan-potongan tubuh itu nampak di sana, organ-organ tubuh yang berceceran di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, serta kolam berwarna merah dengan bau anyir menyengat.

Ia bahkan bisa mencium baunya hanya dengan melihat emori gadisi kecil itu.

Pun sepasang mata berwarna kuning menyala milik sesosok bocah lelaki seumuran Sakura yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tercengang. Bagaimana bola mata itu berubah warna menjadi warna karamel dingin. Ketika ketakutan yang luar biasa terlihat dari wajah anak lelaki yang tertutup dengan huruf-huruf _rune _disekeliling wajahnya. Bagaimana darah yang masih segar itu menetes pada sisi-sisi wajahnya yang pucat.

Serta suara serak si bocah yang seakan terdengar begitu ketakutan.

Giginya kembali bergemeretak mengingat kedua kepala sahabat dan isterinya yang terpisah dari tubuh dan terbujur kaku di atas kolam darah mereka sendiri. Jelas kematian sahabatnya ini tak bisa ia terima.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bahwa ia dahulu sama dengan bocah lelaki itu. Ia hanyalah sesosok iblis yang haus akan darah manusia dan lapar dengan daging-daging berwarna merah pucat manusia itu sendiri. Tak terhitung berapa banyak manusia yang nyawanya telah melayang, tercabik dari tubuh mereka oleh kuku-kuku tangannya yang tajam.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Kizashi Haruno, mengalahkannya secara telak. Namun anehnya lelaki itu tidak membunuhnya, padahal ia adalah seorang pemburu iblis dan ia adalah buruannya. Namun ia malah melepaskannya pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kegelapan malam bersama udara yang berbau amis.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal itu."

Kata-kata itulah yang ia dengar dari mulut pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut di waktu lain saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu, disaat perburuan iblis menjadi hal yang sering sekali terjadi akhir-akhir itu dan banyak dari kaumnya yang meregang nyawa karena berhasil tertangkap oleh sang pemburu.

_Demon Hunter_―begitulah panggilan untuk mereka yang membawa dua bilah pisau perak pada kedua tangan dan senapan dengan peluru perak yang tersingsingkan pada punggung. Untuk mereka yang mengotori raga mereka dengan darah berbau anyir milik iblis keji yang telah meresahkan kaum manusia.

Untuk mereka yang tanpa gentar menghadapi kematian berkali-kali hanya demi membasmi iblis dari muka bumi yang dirasanya mustahil dilakukan.

Kakashi sejenak tercengang mendengar perkataan Kizashi yang kini tengah menyulut puntung rokok pada mulutnya dengan pemantik api. Dan tak lama, kuap berbau menyesakkan berwarna kelabu keluar dari puntung rokoknya. Jemari lelaki itu mengapit batang rokok pada mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana, hanya untuk membebaskan asap rokok yang lain yang sebelumnya berada dalam mulutnya.

Ia berdiri terpaku sembari menatap sang pemburu yang kini telah kembali pada posisi siaganya. Dan tanpa sanggup ia cegah lelaki itu telah menghilang kembali di balik kegelapan malam, bersama dengan asap rokoknya yang semakin menipis di udara.

Dan kembali ia bertemu dengan Kizashi saat lelaki itu tengah berjalan dengan sang istri yang tengah mengandung, di suatu hari di musim panas di saat sang mentari mencapai puncaknya. Kedua lelaki itu sempat tercengang sesaat, sebelum mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan berlalu berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Ya, ia sebenarnya hanyalah setengah iblis. Sebelum menjadi iblis, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda malang yang terkena kesialan karena tergigit oleh iblis bergolongan murni hingga ia pun menjadi sosok yang haus akan darah tersebut. Itu sebabnya ia masih bisa berkeliaran di siang hari sebagai orang biasa, dan malam harinya sosok iblis dalam dirinya mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya memakan kaumnya sendiri.

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bunyi klakson yang bergema kencang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya yang amatlah sensitif. Kakashi buru-buru menggerakkan kembali mobilnya setelah melihat lampu lalu lintas yang ternyata sedaritadi berwarna hijau.

Kembali Kakashi melirik ke arah puteri Kizashi dan Mebuki itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sinar kehidupan yang berada dalam bola mata gadis itu entah kenapa tak nampak lagi di sana. Kembali Kakashi menghela nafas dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan lagi.

Kakashi masih ingat dengan jelas tatkala kembali ia bertemu dengan Kizashi yang ternyata adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin persahabatan yang tak kasat mata. Kakashi pun berhenti memangsa manusia, sebagai gantinya ia akan selalu memangsa hewan ketika nafsu membunuhnya sedang naik. Dalam hatinya ia berikhrar ia tak akan memangsa kaumnya sendiri.

Baginya Kizashi adalah penyelamat hidupnya, sesosok pemburu yang menyelamatkannya dari dasar jurang tak berujung. Dan kini penyelamatnya telah tewas di tangan sesosok iblis yang ia benci, meninggalkan sang buah hati yang masih tak mengerti apapun dan membuat jiwa gadis itu hancur karena melihat kematian kedua orangtuanya di depan mata.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara. Kakashi pun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian membukakan pintu lain untuk membawa Sakura keluar dari sana. Gadis itu menurut saja membiarkan Kakashi membawanya keluar dari mobil, pun ia diam saja melihat Kakashi mengeluarkan dua buah koper dari bagasi mobilnya.

Tangan besar milik lelaki berambut perak itu menuntun Sakura sebelum ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas bandara. Ia memasuki bangunan raksasa itu setelah menunggu sebentar bawaannya diperiksa dan dinyatakan aman. Ia pun membawa Sakura menuju tempat pemeriksaan tiket dan paspor. Cukup beruntung baginya ia bisa menemukan paspor milik gadis mungil itu di rumah lamanya sehingga ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot pergi ke bandara dan mengurus paspor Sakura.

Ternyata pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pergi akan terbang dua puluh lima menit lagi. Kakashi pun membawa Sakura ke ruang tunggu setelah ia membeli lima potong donat beraneka rasa dan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya dan Sakura, serta menyerahkan koper mereka kepada petugas bandara. Kakashi menawari roti dengan bulatan di tengahnya itu kepada Sakura, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala olehnya.

Kakashi memandangi pemandangan di luarnya sembari memegangi bungkusan donat yang tak tersentuh serta gelas jusnya yang isinya masih banyak, sementara Sakura duduk terdiam di atas kursinya sembari meminum cairan berwarna oranye dalam gelas di tangannya.

Kedua kelopak mata milik Kakashi terpejam, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka dan kini bungkusan donat itu ia letakkan pada sisi kursi yang lain. Ia pun melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan ketampanan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari mata dunia.

"_Pesawat tujuan Amerika akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Silahkan menuju pintu keberangkatan."_

Gema suara petugas bandara itu seakan tak terdengar olehnya tatkala manik obsidian itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Kedua tangan kekar itu mencengkeram bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat manik _viridian_-nya terbelalak lebar mendapati iris _crimson _yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

_Maafkan aku, Kizashi. Tapi ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan anakmu._

"Lupakan semuanya, Sakura."

Sakura ingin memejamkan kedua matanya, namun rasanya ia tak sanggup. Malah pandangannya semakin memburam ketika kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Pegangannya pada gelas ditangannya mengendur, membuat benda yang terbuat dari _sterofoam _itu jatuh menyentuh lantai dan menumpahkan cairan yang berada di dalamnya. Kesadarannya semakin melemah.

Dan sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya, dapat ia lihat tiga buah titik berwarna hitam pekat yang berputar dalam manik merah darah itu.

Kegelapan kemudian menguasai penglihatannya.

**-TBC-**


End file.
